


I didn't make it up!

by shainlov



Series: Obito the Pain in Ass [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Naruto
Genre: AAAAAA, Akatsuki are just random assholes, Ao no Exorcist Crossover, Demonic Possession, Gen, Ghosts, Kurama - Freeform, Kyuubi is being a big brother, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is right, Yahiko lives, actually no, by they I mean Yahiko, everybody hates Naruto so they just won't believe a word he's saying, freaking out, fuckin internet, just stay away because he's got a crazy guardian, the same one, they just want peace, this one fuckin chapter, weird exorcists, what the fuck, writing this chapter for third time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/pseuds/shainlov
Summary: Naruto is just so angry that no one believes him that he has a friend that takes care of him but is too shy to go into public!Nobody believes Naruto that he sees ghosts. Expecially adults. They keep telling him to shut up and stop lying - he's not!





	I didn't make it up!

**Author's Note:**

> came from an amino~

Naruto hates adults.

And they, hate him as well.

He knows what kind of burden has been placed on his shoulders by the Fourth Hokage - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed away inside of him. He's aware of being the ultimate weapon. He knows what those cold glares are about.

But~! He knows better than those adults! He has his friends - nothing is going to stop him! He has them whenever he feels lonely in his house, whenever he's scared or depressed. He has them whenever he's about to get up too late to get ready for school. Friends who explain difficult terms to him, remind him of laundry, checking the date before eating something, where is the escape going - where to turn to (but lately they prank him and sometimes they let him run into corner and pay for his jokes).

It's either Rin or Obito - never the two at once.

* * *

The first time Naruto saw them - he doesn't remember. They were always with him - he guesses. But the first person he told about the ghosts was the Third Hokage, who pretended to believe him, but when he reached a certain age - the old man began to try to pour into him mind that he should forget his imaginary friends. Nobody believes him and it hurts.

When he tells other kids, they tell their parents, and their parents tell them he's lying - so the next day he meets the kids, they're upset.

They look down at him.

He was nine-years-old when he learned to stay silent. To pretend to be an idiot who wants attention - because they barely spare him any that way. Then he can spend time with _real_ friends.

* * *

Naruto is ten when he first met Kakashi.

Kakashi is at Obito's grave. At Obito's birthday. He was going to talk to him and leave offering, when he stopped puzzled seeing Minato's son who was crouching in front of the grave mumbling words. The silverette engaged into talk with the blonde - the boy was vaguely distrustful to him. But after ten minutes he warmed up and began showing off the side that he inheirted from Kushina.

But he had social skills of Namikaze Minato.

The boy - when he was leaving to home because he was getting cold - kept looking back as if he was seeing something that Kakashi couldn't. He then shrugged and left.

(Naruto didn't know what kind of connection Obito and Kakashi had - but they had something, something that made Obito want to stay rather than go with him.)

* * *

**_"Narutooo."_ **

Blonde boy stirred in his bed and grumbled words under his breath trying to shoo away a ghost. 

But how can one do that?

The calls of his name gotten louder and louder, then Naruto felt his covers being tugged.

"Wai-" the boy began his blue eyes snapping widely.

"NARUTO MENMA UZUMAKI! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Obito with his hands possesing the material, has tugged off the sheets roughly off the bed making the Uzumaki meet with floor for a goodmorning.

Naruto rubbed his aching placed and frowned his brows with a pout looking at the dead Uchiha.

"Obito... whyyy?" he whined and started to get up.

"You will be late. In twenty minutes there's no way you're going to get away unnoticed." Ghost explained shrugging his arms and then watching amused how the blonde panics and runs around the flat screaming. "The bottom drawer for clothes. Toothbrush on counter and toothpaste is behind the mirror - remember to sign it up on the list of the groceries." The ravenette reminded the boy and then left the boy's bedroom as it was empty without him.

The ghost went to kitchen and kept on instructing him.

"This milk is spoiled, no cereal for breakfast. Milk is on the groceries list?"

"Yes 'ttebayo!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"UGHH!"

"There's lemon jam in the fridge."

"I don't like it!"

"Told you, don't listen to Rin when she suggest crazy food ideas." Naruto was scowling at him and making the instant ramen for breakfast - the last cup which means no dinner for today. That's... he's gonna have to go get those groceries for real. "You better hurry!"

"I KNOW DATTEBAYO!"

Obito followed Naruto around as if he was accompaning him.

Obito and Rin were pure spirits, incorporeal beings who could posses - depens on how strong they are - items. Both of them died during the Third Shinobi War and for some unknown reason they really like Naruto and basically adopted him even though they're like... fourteen. (Obito corrects him telling that he's actually twenty seven, but he doesn't look like it so Naruto teases him sometimes) Obito died first and he stayed to look after his friends, but they were disappearing and leaving to purgatory/Pure Lands and he still had... a feeling that he cannot leave so he stayed torn between worlds and on verge of corruption. Corrupted souls forget who they were and they become evil and all they want is to destruct.

Rin taught him the basis of talking to the ghosts: Ask a name. Never ask how did they die. Always say goodbye. Naruto is avoiding the large groups of people because there he can see the demons that cause the hearts getting more and more consumed with hatred. If the demons ever notice him, they will haunt him in groups. It'll be ten times worse than it should for an average human.

He questioned though if his parents are able to be found in Konoha. They always respond with "no, but they can be found in you".

Naruto asked questions that they didn't want to answer, but not because they're the forbidden ones, just because Naruto is sometimes too excited.

"Can you posses humans?"

"Can you be ninja with me?"

"Can you help me be a ninja or are you bounded to Konoha?"

* * *

"Is Kurama acting up again?" Rin asked. Kurama from time to time threw gruffy fits and had moody days. Sometimes he decided he's too bored to sleep at nighttime and wakes up Naruto just for his amusement. It wasn't like that always - the first time the two met, was when Naruto got to hospital because he had gotten hypotermia for sleeping whole night outdoors beaten up loosing slowly blood and had his bruises swelling. The Orange Fox showed some pitty to him and that was when Naruto broke down.

Kurama saw all the things that happened in Naruto's life - most of them didn't phase him. He was even amused with how the people acted towards Jinchuriki, but it started going to far for him even. Uzumaki has accepted his fate of being the lonely person who has wish to become a Hokage, to be respected (and have friends that are actually alive and that his dead ones would finally rest in peace).

In particulary bad days, Naruto goes inside the cage and Kurama lets him cuddle the fur.

"Huh?"

"You've been making that bitter face..."

"It's... not Kurama... he's not that bad... he just... is moody, but he can be nice!"

"Sure." But the voice didn't sound like she meant it. "Are you worried about the exams?"

"...yeah... what if they give me... a clone technique?"

"Remember the clone jutsu?"

"But- it's forbidden..."

"Well, it's a last resort, okay?" She smiled to him and he nodded.

"Last resort!"

"Don't forget to get the breadrolls."

"I will!"

"Shush! You're being too loud - people are staring."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just read where young Naruto was living and I am holding my head and just... what the fuck Hiruzen!  
> He put him in the house, where he could see outside the window prostitutes (how he got his twisted version of love/attraction from), thieves just... civils who were having bad lives and he was an orphan boy living next-door to them. What ever could stop a burglar from breaking into his house and beating him taking whatever is valuable?  
> Hiruzen, what the fuck.


End file.
